The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for mounting components, whereby a plurality of components a replaced onto a mounting base object (a body to be mounted) such as a board or the like after a component supplied to a component supply position of a component supplying member, for supplying components one by one to the component supply position, is held by a component holding member.
Component mounting apparatuses of various structures have been developed to respond to a need for high-speed mounting in recent years. For example, one of apparatuses proposed has a plurality of component supply cassettes for storing a plurality of components in component supply tapes and supplying respective components to component supply positions, so that components supplied to the component supply positions are sucked and held simultaneously by a plurality of suction nozzles and then placed onto a board.
Meanwhile, a deflection resulting from a machining accuracy is inherent in a shaft of a nozzle as shown in FIG. 11. Even when each nozzle is positionally adjusted to an original position relative to a reference position along a reference center axis of a respective nozzle shaft (one-dotted chain line in the drawing), the nozzle has increased positional displacement, at a nozzle leading end, from the reference center axis of the shaft between the original position and a placing position lowered from the original position when the shaft is moved up and down by an actuator. In order for detecting such positional displacement and thereby improving a component placing accuracy, a plurality of suction nozzles fitted to one head is recognized by a recognition camera in a state not sucking components and an amount of positional displacement of each of the plurality of suction nozzles is detected between an original position and a placing position moved down from the original position. Each suction nozzle is rotated about its axis on the basis of a detected amount of respective positional displacement to eliminate positional displacement. The plurality of suction nozzles can accordingly simultaneously suck and hold a plurality of components supplied to respective component supply positions by a plurality of component supply cassettes.
In the above structure, in the event that the detected positional displacement amount is too large to eliminate through rotation of a suction nozzle about its axis, the suction nozzle with the large amount of the positional displacement has a large positional displacement amount from a component supply position of a component supply cassette and thus cannot suck and hold a component even when the plurality of components supplied from the plurality of component cassettes are to be sucked and held simultaneously by the plurality of component suction nozzles. Moreover, if a component cannot be correctly sent to a component supply position of a component supply cassette because of a positional displacement of a carrier tape holding the component, which results from an attaching error of the carrier tape relative to the component supply cassette, the component cannot be sucked by a suction nozzle.
The present invention has for its object to provide an apparatus and a method for mounting components whereby components supplied from component supplying members can be simultaneously or continuously held by component holding members without being affected by a positional displacement of the component holding members relative to a head or a positional displacement of the component supplying members, and the like, with an aim to solve the above-described issues.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention is constituted as described hereinbelow.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting apparatus in which each of plural components supplied to a component supply position of a component supplying member, for supplying the components, is held by a component holding member and then placed onto a mounting base object.
The component holding member is set to a head which is movable in mutually orthogonal first and second directions.
The component supplying member comprises a component supply driving device for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply position, thereby moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply position by operating the component supply driving device.
The component mounting apparatus comprises a positional displacement detecting device for detecting a positional displacement, along the second direction, of the component holding member or the component held by the component holding member relative to a reference position of the component holding member.
Accordingly, a movement amount for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply position is adjusted through driving control provided to the component supply driving device at the component supplying member, where a component is to be held by the component holding member, based on an amount of positional displacement along the second direction of the component holding member or the component held by the component holding member relative to the reference position of the component holding member. This amount is determined on basis of a detection result of the positional displacement detecting device, with a positional displacement amount being taken into account, so that a component supplied to the component supply position, with the movement amount adjusted at the component supplying member, is held by the component holding member displaced by the positional displacement amount.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting apparatus in which components supplied to corresponding respective component supply positions of component supplying members, for respectively supplying the components, are respectively held by component holding members and then placed onto a mounting base object.
The component holding members are set to one head which is movable in mutually orthogonal first and second directions.
Each of the component supplying members comprises a component supply driving device for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply positions, thereby moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply positions by operating the component supply driving device.
The component mounting apparatus comprises a positional displacement detecting device for detecting a positional displacement, along the second direction, of each of the component holding members or each component held by a respective component holding member relative to a reference position of each of the component holding members.
Accordingly, a movement amount for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply positions is adjusted through driving control provided to each of the component supply driving devices at each of the component supplying members, where a component is to be held by a respective component holding member, based on an amount of positional displacement along the second direction of each of the component holding members or each component held by a respective component holding member relative to the reference position of each of the component holding members. This amount is determined on the basis of a detection result of the positional displacement detecting device, with a positional displacement amount being taken into account, so that respective components supplied to respective component supply positions, with movement amounts adjusted at respective component supplying members, are held by respective component holding members displaced by the respective positional displacement amounts.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting apparatus according to the second aspect, wherein the positional displacement detecting device can detect a positional displacement along the first direction of each of the component holding members or each component held by a respective component holding member relative to respective reference positions of respective component holding members.
Accordingly, an average value of amounts of positional displacement along the first direction of the component holding members or components held by the respective component holding members relative to respective reference positions of the respective component holding members, which are determined on the basis of a detection result of the positional displacement detecting device, is obtained. Based on the average valve a reference position of the head is adjusted before components supplied to the component supply positions from the component supplying members are held by the component holding members.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting apparatus according to the first aspect, in which, before holding components, whether or not a positional displacement amount is within a range correctable by driving control of the component supply driving device is judged, and adjusted is a movement amount for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply position through the driving control of the component supply driving device when the positional displacement amount is in such a range, or moved is the component holding member by the positional displacement amount along the second direction without executing driving control of the component supply driving device when the positional displacement amount is outside the range.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting apparatus according to either second or third aspect, in which whether or not each of positional displacement amounts is in a range correctable by driving control of each of the component supply driving devices is judged, and adjusted is a movement amount for moving each component one by one along the second direction to a respective component supply position through driving control of each of the component supply driving devices when all of the positional displacement amounts are within such a range, or the component holding members other than the component holding members having the positional displacement amount outside the range are allowed to hold components when any of the positional displacement amounts is outside the range, and the component holding members are moved by an amount corresponding to the positional displacement amount outside the range along the second direction, and then, the component holding members having the positional displacement amount outside the range are allowed to hold a component.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting method for placing each of plural components, supplied to a component supply position of a component supplying member for supplying the components, onto a mounting base object after holding the components by a component holding member set to a head movable in mutually orthogonal first and second directions. The method comprises:
detecting a positional displacement along the second direction of the component holding member or a component held by the component holding member relative to a reference position of the component holding member; and
adjusting a movement amount for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply position through driving control of a component supply driving device for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply position at the component supplying member, where the component is to be held by the component holding member based on an amount of the positional displacement along the second direction of the component holding member or the component held by the component holding member relative to the reference position of the component holding member, which amount is determined on the basis of a detection result at a time of detecting the positional displacement, with the positional displacement amount being taken into account, and then holding the component supplied to the component supply position via the adjusted movement amount at the component supplying member with the component holding member displaced by the positional displacement amount.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting method for respectively placing a components, supplied to respective component supply positions from component supplying members for respectively supplying the components, onto a mounting base object after respectively holding the components by component holding members set to a head movable in mutually orthogonal first and second directions. The method comprises:
detecting a positional displacement along the second direction of each of the component holding members or each component held by a respective component holding member relative to a reference position of each of the component holding members; and
adjusting each movement amount for moving the components one by one along the second direction to a respective component supply position through driving control of a component supply driving device for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the respective component supply position at each component supplying member, where the component is to be held by each of the component holding members, based on an amount of each positional displacement along the second direction of the component holding members or each component held by a respective component holding member relative to the reference position of each of the component holding members, which amount is determined on the basis of detection result at a time of detecting positional displacement, with each positional displacement amount being taken into account, and then holding each component supplied to a respective component supply position via the adjusted movement amount with a respective component holding member displaced by the positional displacement amount.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting method according to the seventh aspect, further comprising: detecting a positional displacement along the first direction of each of the component holding members or each component held by a respective component holding member relative to the reference position of the respective component holding, member at a detection time; and
obtaining an average value of amounts of positional displacement along the first direction of the component holding members or the components held by the component holding members relative to the reference positions of the component holding members, which amounts are determined on the basis of the detection result at the time of detecting the positional displacement; then, adjusting a reference position of the head based on the obtained average value; and thereafter holding the components supplied to the component supply positions, from the component supplying members, by the component holding members.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting method according to the sixth aspect, further comprising judging whether or not the positional displacement amount is within a range correctable by driving control of the component supply driving device, and adjusting a movement amount for moving the components one by one along the second direction to the component supply position through driving control of the component supply driving device when the positional displacement amount is in the range, or moving the component holding member by the positional displacement amount along the second direction without executing driving control of the component supply driving device when the positional displacement amount is outside the range, and thereafter holding a component with the component holding member.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component mounting method according to either the seventh or eighth aspect, further comprising: judging whether or not each of the positional displacement amounts is in a range correctable by driving control of each of the component supply driving devices; and (i) adjusting each movement amount for moving the components one by one along the second direction to a respective component supply position through driving control of each of the component supply driving devices when all of the, positional displacement amounts are within the range, or (ii) causing component holding members, other than component holding members having the positional displacement amount outside the range, to hold components when any of the positional displacement amounts is outside the range, then moving the head by an amount corresponding to the positional displacement amount outside the range along the second direction, and thereafter causing the component holding members having the positional displacement amount outside the range to hold components.